It has been ages for brooms to be extensively used for sweeping surfaces of many types and at many locations. One might still find brooms made of straws or thatch wrapped up on a round wood handle.
The most common brooms have a handle connected at its lower end to a broom head containing a mass of natural or synthetic fibers at its bottom generally arranged to form opposing spaced apart sides bristles.
The majority of brooms made these days by industrial process and made of wooden block or plastic block manufactured by several phases of production.
Newly innovated brooms are made of rubber parts in a process such as described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,108,854. U.S. Pat. No. 7,819,487 reveals a way to manufacture a silicone squeegee in several steps process and with different materials with different hardness.
Its been long time now for manufacturers to try and manufacture silicone brooms trying to utilize the advantages of the silicone such as high heat resistant, electrostatic characteristic, ease of cleaning, water and detergents resistant, its flexibility and none deformation characteristic.
The special skills and conditions required to work with silicone combined with the technical solutions need to be addressed during manufacturing process prevented manufacturers from making a silicone broom. Manufacturers encountered problems inter alia: the silicone brooms came out deformed and the handle reported to break away from the brooms' head.